Link's Journey Notes: The Second Coming
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Link has escaped the darkness again and emerged within the world of Nova Crystallis once more. Deciding to see what has happened since he was last here, he decided to look up any information regarding someone connected to him. Figuring it was 500 years since he was last here, he was surprised when he he sees a certain someone, still alive who also has a connection to him.


**So I actually had the motivation to write, (At the time) so I decided to write a sequel to How to get Struck by Lightning. Although it may not focus on the entire premise of the Journey Notes, being a sequel, but it should still be a little ridiculous.**

**Anyways; enjoy Link's second venture within the world of Final Fantasy XIII.**

**XoXoX**  
**Link's Journey Notes: The Second Coming**

_"On that day, once the child reached the age of five. I left on a journey and never returned. The child may have hated me, but I didn't care much. At least, I thought I didn't. It's funny, I never thought of my life beyond marriage or at least beyond having a child. But the more I thought of it, the more I figured I should at least try to be a father. True; Lightning Farron (She still hasn't told me her true name) isn't the ideal wife; and if I may be honest, not exactly mother material, but she has exceed my expectations on raising the child. (It was a boy.) She also forced my hand in staying five years, but after that was up; I left. Anyways; enough reminiscence. When I left for my journey; I was swallowed by darkness and ended up within a cave. After wandering for a bit, I learned that time moves faster for the outside world there. So I escaped; (I am purposely leaving out what I did in there.) and learned that 500 years has passed within Lightning's world. So I decided to see if Lightning's expectations were true about the child and leave behind a legacy and perhaps a descendant of similar valor."_

Link closed the book he had gotten from a blonde woman he fought alongside with in one of his many journeys. He placed the book within his tunic as he straightened himself in his seat within a train on the world of Cocoon. Well, since 500 years passed; he wasn't entirely sure if it was still called Cocoon. Either way; he hadn't planned on staying too long. He wanted to see if his or Lightning's name were in the books and the name of a child they both had. From there, he would see if the boy left behind a legacy.

"All passengers. Please prepare to leave the train if you plan on disembarking to South-Luxerion. We will be arriving shortly and thank you for traveling with us."

Upon hearing the announcement; Link decided to get off at this Luxerion and start his search from there. He stood up from his seat and held onto the railings as he made his way to the door; where a train station came into view.

"Now arriving at South-Luxerion. To those getting off; thank you for traveling with us and we hope it's not the last time. To those staying; please remain in your seat until we disembark."

The train door opened and Link stepped out to this new city called Luxerion. It was a pretty city; if it weren't for the fact that it was gloomy. As he took in the sites; he noticed that several people were tired; physically and mentally. While he wasn't sure what was behind the cause; he felt like it wasn't his business. Not to mention; he was here on a little mission. See if there are any records of him and Lightning; along with the child's name. As he walked down the stairs; he looked at the clock; apparently someone changed it to 24-hours as opposed to the 26-hours when he was last here.

He stopped at the railings of the south plaza and looked at the clock tower that was in front of him. The clock read 1:00 pm; meaning people will be getting back to work; so he suspected it'll be busy. However, upon hearing the bell toll; his ear twitched. Not from the bell, but something ominous. He looked in the air and noticed something akin to a dark cloud descending. Hearing the screams of panic, he quickly assumed it was something dangerous, so he decided to get away from here. However, his ear twitched again and he heard a little girl scream.

Upon that, he quickly drew his longsword; (The Goddess' decided giving him the Master Sword for a simple task wasn't worth the effort.) and ran towards the scream.

Upon arriving; he saw something akin to a dragon attacking a little girl. Stopping for a second to quickly analyze the beast, he charged when the dragon lunged in for the kill for the young girl. As the girl quickly gasped; shielding her face, she heard a strike. Upon looking up; expecting to see eternal darkness; she instead saw a young man, holding the bite back with a sword and using his free hand to assist in holding it back, by pushing against the dragons nostrils. He looked back; "Go hide. Quickly." He commanded.

Listening to his words; the young girl ran around the corner, but just far enough so she can witness the man.

Now with her in a safer area; he pushed the beast aside; making it tumble. Link backed up as the beast stood back up with a snarl. Link readied himself, raising his sword skyward where it gleamed with light until it shined brightly at its base. He held it; hoping for the perfect chance to unleash it. When the monster lowered its head to roar at it; Link deemed it right and swung his blade. Having a wave of light come out from the blade and striking it right at the mouth. The beast was stunned and Link decided it was a good time to finish it. So he ran in with his sword scraping against the ground and hit it in the jaw, forcing it to face towards the sky where Link jumped up and twisted his sword to face downwards where he held it with both hand and came diving it, driving the blade deep between the eyes. Link hopped off, withdrawing his blade and landed on his knees as the beast roared as it fell onto the ground before dissolving into the clouds.

Swinging his blade to the side to rid it of any blood, Link twirled his longsword as he placed it back into his sheath. Now coming out of hiding, the young girl ran up to him. "Are you really the Savior?" She asked.

Confused at the statement, Link only simply looked at her speechless.

"The Savior destined to guide us to the new world?" She continued on to her questions.

Link didn't know what to say; being gone for 500 years, he would have suspected something like this going on, but he decided to tell the truth, "No, I'm not." It was true, he wasn't the Savior, but now he was curious on who this Savior is. "Why do you ask?" He questioned her.

The little girl crossed her arms and gave a disappointing grunt, "Because earlier today, a woman with pink hair claimed to be the Savior, saving all these people and all, but she wouldn't give me the time or day to help me with my problems." She explained her story.

Pink haired woman? He wanted to believe this was Lightning; but this is 500 years from now, she's long gone by now. Still, he was curious; both of her problems and this pink-haired woman. "Where was this woman last?" He asked. He decided to seek her out first.

The little girl glared at him, "I'm not telling you until you hear my problems." She replied.

Well, he was planning on hearing her out, "Shoot." He agreed, placing his hand on his hip.

The girl again looked at him, "Anyways, as the reason why I think your the real Savior is the main fact that the woman wouldn't help me. I don't ask for much, I just need her to buy my tears...if I can cry for her that is." She explained her reason for being skeptical of the current Savior.

Link was dumbfounded, "Buy...your tears?" He asked to confirm what he heard.

"Yeah! People say they are the tears of an angel!" She exclaimed quite proudly.

Link crossed his arms, if this pink-haired woman was anything like Lightning; she probably wouldn't buy tears like that. Link only looked at her with skepticism written all over his face.

The girl saw within his face, "I only ask for a 100 gil." She replied with an innocent voice. "I'll cry for you if you give me the gil." She again said with an innocent voice.

Sighing, Link looked into his back pouch to get a green rupee. If he's sure, this should still be worth a lot within this world. Wait, why was he doing this? Probably because she still wouldn't tell him the location of this woman.

The girl looked in awe at the shiny green gem. "This is worth a bottle full of tears!" She replied with enthusiasm, putting it within her pocket. "Now hold on as I cry for you..." She responded and closed her eyes.

Link watched and waited to see if her tears are in fact beautiful.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The girl opened her eyes, "Not you too." She muttered with a disappointed sigh.

Link was confused, "Not me too?" He called out as he crossed his arms.

The girl looked at him, "I couldn't cry for her as well. She paid me, I tried crying for her, but nope. My tear ducts are dry as a desert for you two." She explained and looked away, "Although I don't know why." She muttered quietly.

Link continued to have his arms crossed, "So can I have my gem back?" He politely asked.

She quickly shot him a look, "Sorry, no refunds." She pointed out, stubbornly clutching the green rupee with both hands towards her chest.

Link continued his frown, glaring at her angrily. This caused a sweat-drop to appear on the girl.

The girl perked up, "I'll cry for you whenever I can. So just come back later on; perhaps tomorrow and maybe I'll be able to cry for you!" She quickly replied, placing a smile on her face. "If your lucky, you might catch that lady your looking for." She added.

Link sighed, while the green gem wasn't anything to valuable to him, it still felt a little frustrating whenever he gets conned. However, if she is telling the truth and that this pink-haired woman comes back, it'll save him a lot of time. "Fine, I'll be back in a couple of hours." He muttered. He looked around and remembered his current mission, he then looked at the girl, "Do you happen to know where a library is?" He asked.

"I can read you know." She muttered as she looked towards the alley, "Head down that way." She pointed out the way.

"Thanks." Link replied and walked down the alley.

**After a short trek**

Link looked at the building which recently seemed renovated. He assumed this was the library and seeing the amount of books on the display glass; (As well as a sign that says library) he wasn't wrong. He entered the building and looked at the shelves, looking for one that would detail the history of Cocoon. After walking down several lanes of books, he found the history section in which would contain the history of Cocoon. So looking at several books, he sighed as he realized this may take a lot longer than he planned. Not wasting any time, he began to look at the covers, opening several books which he figured would contain the knowledge he seeks. Not finding what he sought, he would close the books and place them back where they belong.

**Back to the tear seller**

"Tears for sale! 100 gil a tear! Get them while they're fresh!" The girl continued to shout at people passing by. She already successfully sold some of her tears, however she was still unable to cry for two people. She didn't let it bother her, although she did still feel terrible of robbing a guy of something very valuable like this green gem and giving nothing in return. She had attached the green gem at the center of her coat; residing on her chest.

A figure then walked behind her; "Luka, I'm back for your tears." A womanly voice called out.

The girl; introduced as Luka, turned around as she heard the woman. "You didn't come the other day." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I was busy with other manners." The woman replied; apologizing about her absence.

Luka crossed her arms; "Busy being a Savior to other people?" She pouted as she continued crossing her arms; while conveniently covering the priceless gem. (1 Rupee)

"I'd say you'll understand when your older; but your obviously a lot older than you look." The woman replied.

"Yeah, being ageless has its quirks." Luka stubbornly replied.

"Such as scamming people for their money." She pointed out.

At this, Luka opened her arms; "Hey, I tell them what they are buying and they agree to buy them. In no way is that a scam." She pointed out.

"Says the girl who took my money." She replied.

Luka put her hands on her hips, "I beg to differ." She replied.

At this moment, the woman saw the green gem; "Where did you get that?" She asked as she poked at it. She only saw that when He was here. But He can't be here, can He? Has He come back? He did mention that He was ageless; similar to everyone's predicament here. He also said that He would come back in a couple of centuries to see if their child would fulfill anything. Then she thought about the child she gave birth to using him. She didn't know what to say if He really was here.

Luka immediately saw her concern, "A man gave it to me. He saved me from a Chaos Beast using some skyward slash thing. He bought my tears; but strangely, I couldn't cry for him as well." She summarized her encounter with the man. "Isn't that strange?" She added. She never knew she wouldn't be able to cry for another.

"Did he have pointed ears?" The woman asked.

Luka looked down in thought, "I never really studied him that much, but now that I think of it. He did have pointed ears." She replied, remembering the tiny details, "He also had a curious cone-shaped hat. Never seen one like it." She added. She then looked at the woman, "I wonder if he'll give it to me?" She wondered to herself.

"Where did he go from here?"

Luka immediately looked at her, "Hey! Your not thinking of leaving without giving me another chance to cry for you?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips again.

"I'll come right back. Where is he?" The woman reassured.

Luka sighed, "He was asking where the library was. I assume you'll find him there." She revealed his location.

Without a second thought, she made her way to the library.

**Back to our unfortunate hero**

Link continued to look at the books. Even after looking through several books, he did not find the one he was looking for. He did however, find something interesting. These books were all written by a man named Ranulph. Now unless it is just a pen name that went through the centuries, this man apparently has a lot of time on his hands to write all of these books.

"It's as if he has all the time in the world." Link quietly mused to himself as he pulled out another book; which read "History of the World." Intrigued, he grabbed the book and opened it to read it.

He read the contents, trying to find reference to a certain group of people. Seeing a chapter "Dawn of a New Era" He assumed that was when this group of people put an end to all of the Fal'Cie. He figured this would be a good start so he began to read. Finally, he came across a chapter of Lightning Farron entitling a spouse. So he read that part.

"A few months later, Lightning (No real name given) Farron and her sister Serah Farron would later give birth to children. Snow Villers who was the leader of NORA happily married Serah where after her birth and her older sisters disappearance; would leave the child in care of NORA to look for her. The father of Lightning's child however, remains a mystery and his name has been lost to history..."

He stopped at the last bit. Sure he wasn't of this world and Lightning only chose him to be the father (Against his wishes) merely because just like her, he was a titled Hero. She could have at least given his name to this Ranulph guy.

At that moment, a finger tapped from behind his shoulder. Reading the last sentence to memorize where he left off, he looked back to see a startling surprise.

"It really is you!" She shouted in glee.

Link immediately jumped back startled, "How?" He muttered to himself as he dropped the book. It was 500 years ago he last saw this woman and during that time, she surly would've been consumed by time. Yet, here she stands in front of him in flesh and bone. The woman who had his child; Lightning Farron.

"How you ask?" Lightning called out in a tone not unlike the one when she was speaking to Luka, "Well, after you left I was swallowed by Chaos, entered service of a Goddess and alongside that road, time crashed and everyone stopped aging!" She explained everything in a dekunutshell.

Link however, wasn't following as he was still try to accept the fact that someone who should have been gone around 500 years ago is standing in front of him. So he remained silent and still.

Lightning sighed, she would have figured that he would be shocked to see her alive. So instead of telling him, she'll show him. She grabbed the book he dropped and turned the pages to a chapter and held it out towards him.

Link got over his shock and grabbed the book slowly. Looking where she was pointing, he read the title; "The End of Time?" The question mark really was on the title, so it picked his curiosity more as he began to read it.

**Much later**

"...and they say that when the time comes, Bhunivelze's Savior shall reveal themselves and guide everyone to the new world." He finished reading as he closed the book.

Lightning was sitting on a desk with her one leg crossed over the other, "So what do you think now?" She asked as she hopped down onto her feet.

Link completely got over his shock as all he could think of was what he said last time he was here and putting it in conjunction with this world's dilemma, "Please don't tell me you purposely guided Serah to crash time just so you can see me again?" He muttered out.

Lightning looked at him shocked, "Why would you think that?" She asked as she crossed her arms, "I was perfectly content with living the rest of my life as a widow with a child whose father left because he didn't want the child or love the mother." She answered with a little hint of sorrow to trigger his sympathy.

Link had his arms crossed as well, "You wouldn't be a widow because we were never married." He pointed out.

Lightning looked at him still "Yeah, but I didn't want the child to think he was a bastard child. Just think of all the other kids who would pick on him if they knew?" She explained.

Link sighed, truly he was not expecting this to happen, "Speaking of, however." He started out, "Where is the child?" He asked.

Lightning looked away, she still hasn't figured what to say about it, but she decided to go with a basic approached, "Oh he got swallowed up by the Chaos shortly after I reappeared." She replied with a smile on her face.

Link stared at her in disbelief.

Lightning immediately formed a sweat-drop at this, "He's still alive." She quickly pointed out.

Link looked away sighing. All of a sudden, he couldn't get rid of the image of Lightning throwing the boy into the Chaos herself. "This is unbelievable." He muttered as he sat down on the desk.

Lightning tilted her head, "You don't suppose all this happened, the whole time crashing thing, came to past because we had a child together?" She pointed out. She'd call it a coincidence, but the boy was already walking and did baby talks. (He never said dada) So she's probably far off on that.

Link didn't know what to say. While he got rid of the shock of Lightning still being alive in front of him, he still couldn't process the whole time crashing thing. "I was pretty sure I closed the door tight when I left, so I don't know." He mused quietly. Lightning somehow entered his world and dragged him to her world to have and nurture a child with him and he left her world in a similar way that she entered his world. But for all he knows, she probably didn't know she crossed worlds.

Lightning was confused at this as well. Sure she may have aided in the killing the Goddess dilemma, but she couldn't tell if it truly was her fault. Her task was simple. Defend the Goddess from the immortal guardian. Well, wasn't so simple as said immortal guardian wouldn't die, but she guessed that's why he was called the immortal guardian.

Link continued to stare at nothing. This entire thing happening in this world takes him back hundreds of centuries ago. This was just too much to take in at once. So he sat back and crossed his arms; "So what's this story of you and Bhunivelze?" He asked. Since he's here and he guessed his visit is going to be prolonged a bit, he may as well take in the lore of what is happening at this moment.

Lightning looked at him, "For starters; he's my new boss. The God of Light; Bhunivelze." She answered with a simple question.

Link then uncrossed his arms and sat up, "You know, this is what I don't really get about you. Back during the time of the Fal'Cie; you resented these fake Gods for them making you their puppets. Now your in service with actual Gods? By being their puppets?" He pointed out her change of alliance.

"It is strange; I'll say." She admitted that bit as she crossed her arms; "But think of it this way. They are actual Gods; with actual power; and actual reasons." She pointed out. "Unlike the Fal'Cie; Etro and Bhunivelze are not the parents who are left with children whom they don't want." She added.

Link sighed. "So with Etro biting the dust; everyone stop aging?" He asked. He read that bit in the book, but he didn't really understand it until living proof appeared before him.

"That's right." Lighting answered; "Also, no new life can be born. So it's a good thing we had the child before that bit happened." She also added.

Link tilted his head, "That bit must of opened a whole lot of possibilities." He muttered, before shaking his head. Where did that thought come from?

Lightning had her arms crossed again, "I suppose that could have happened somewhere at the beginning. But with everyone living forever; that must have died out decades later. Remember; we may be ageless; but we are not immortal. We can still get killed and sick." She pointed out and looked towards him; "But tell me. What would you have cared about the endless possibilities?" She asked.

"Just thinking too much." He answered. "I'm leaving this place." He added, getting up from his chair. Maybe if he's careful, he can leave without him getting involved.

"Right now?" Lightning asked, "But we have so much too catch up on." She protested as she followed him when he started walking away, before stopping a bit in her tracks; "Actually, no we don't." She admitted since like him; she just got out of the darkness. Not much to talk about except her services with Etro; but they pretty much got that covered.

"We actually have nothing to talk about now. So I'll just leave and let you return to your business as a Savior." He pointed out and opened the door.

"How are you getting back?" She wondered.

"Same way I got in. Using the Gate to travel throughout dimensions." Link answered, stepping out the door.

Lightning followed him outside, "And where is this gate?" She asked.

Link stopped in his tracks. Now that he thinks of it, where is the Gate? All he remembers from walking out of the gate was seeing the train in front of him. He boarded the train and it took him to Luxerion. "I used the train within the south section. Which comes before this station?" He asked, turning around.

"That would be the Wildlands." Lightning pointed out. "But the train doesn't come until another hour." She added.

Link sighed, "I'll wait at the station." He muttered as he walked back there.

Lightning trailed behind him, "You know, while we have much free time together; why don't we have supper or something? She suggested.

Link looked towards her; "In this dying world; nothing seems more precious than time. Why would you wish to waste it on me?" He asked.

Lightning gave a tiny gasp. Those words reminded her of another man that caused this world to die. However, instead of thinking the two are linked somehow; she figured that that man can help Link disembark to a new world; presumable one with easy access so she can follow him again.

Link tilted his head, "Did I say something?" He wondered aloud.

Lightning grabbed his shoulders; "Before you came back, you mentioned you were in a dark area with no light in any direction, right?" She asked.

"Yes?" Link answered quietly.

"Perfect." Lightning muttered and turned around, pressing her finger on her ear; "Hope, did you hear what we discussed?" She called out towards the man in the sky.

"I don't like that man." Hope's voice muttered.

"Why not? He's handsome, charming, and a suitable man for any woman; although only for me." Lightning mentioned his positive qualities...and showing off a yandere side.

"Who are you talking to?" Link asked, but Lightning raised a finger; silencing him.

Hope sighed, "I get what your planning, but I don't think he would agree to help. I want to save Serah as much as anyone, but don't you think it is a little harsh to just shove him in there?" Hope asked, detailing the plan.

"We got to try." Lightning replied and let go of her ear. "I think I know what gate you were talking about. I can get you there and possibly into a new world." She pointed out.

Before any of them can talk, another tiny voice came towards them; "There you guys are." Luka called out, having a pocket full of money.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked as she turned her attention to the young woman.

Luka looked at Link; "Holy crap, he really does have pointed ears." She pointed out.

Link pinched the tip of his left ear on this remark. "You heard the lady." He called out.

"Hey! Rude..." Luka muttered. "I was going to end my shift, but I decided to try once more for you two each. But seeing as you two are together here, I can only try once." She explained her reasoning.

Link sighed, "I'm not going to buy your tears and find out I'm being scammed." He replied.

"I'm not a con artist! People really love my tears." Luka pointed out offended.

"Whatever you say." Link muttered.

Lightning smacked him at the back of the head, "Be nice to the lady." She demanded.

"Lady? She's a twelve year old scam artist!" Link called out, rubbing the back of his head.

Luka raised her hand, "Actually, I'm about 512. Give or take." She replied.

Link looked at her exasperated, "Right. The whole time crash thing." He muttered quietly.

Luka looked at them, "I'll actually try for the cost of one thing." She replied.

Lightning looked at her, "And what is that?"

"Let me have supper with you guys!" She proposed her idea. "Forgive me, but I overheard you guys talking and I wanted to hear more. So I decided to have supper with you guys." She replied happily.

"We are not-" Link muttered out.

Lightning pushed his head, "Sure, maybe at the same time I can save your soul as well." She agreed to the proposition.

Link staggered sideways and fumbled onto his knees. He sighed, he guess he was having supper.

Soon after, they went to the nearby food court and got themselves some food.

Luka looked at the two, "How do you know each other, anyways?" She asked curiously.

Link and Lightning looked at each other, "It's a long story." Link muttered. He didn't really want to recount the tale of their history.

Luka sighed, she really wanted to know how they know each other, but more specifically, she wanted to know why Link has long ears. So she decided to ask directly, "Why are your ears pointed?" She asked.

Lightning froze. Even with all the five years they lived together, she never asked that question. "Why are your ears pointed?" She repeated the question.

"Even with all that time, your seriously asking me that question?" Link asked with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

The two decided to ignore it and Luka went to another question, "When did you guys depart?" She asked. From what she figured, this Link fellow just returned recently and she knew there was something more than the two were letting on.

"Well..." Lightning started out.

Link opened his eyes, "What about me?" He pointed out as the two decided not to go further into his ears.

_**Flashback**_

_"Your just going to let him go?" Serah called out, standing with Snow and watching Link leave._

_"He fulfilled his end of the bargain." Lightning answered and crossed her arms; watching him leave._

_Snow walked up besides her; "I'm not one to judge a man, but isn't he a nice catch for any woman?" He asked. Sure he barely knew the guy; even though he lived with them (Against his will) for five years. Judging by covers; he never expected him to be father material; yet he rose the child just like he rose his._

_Lightning remained quiet and only watched._

_Serah stepped up behind her, "Do you even like him?" She asked her. Living together for five years; they mostly bickered like any old married couple would. It got to the point where Serah and Snow weren't sure how exactly they feel about each other. "I mean, you did force him to impregnate you."_

_Lightning walked back towards the living room, "Something may have sparked." She muttered quietly._

_Serah continued to look at her, "Did you even confess to him?" She asked._

_Snow kept a blank face and formed a thought bubble above him; "Lightning saying I love you." He muttered quietly as he projected an image._

_Lightning stood awkwardly, her shoulders hunched up and her right hand on her chest. She kept looking downwards and was blushing a deep crimson red. In a very sweet tone; she called out, "I love you."_

_Snow dropped onto the floor laughing._

_Lightning growled at this. So she got onto her feet, walked towards Snow, reared her leg, and kicked him across the face. She then walked passed him, leaving._

_Serah watched her leave; "Where are you going?" She asked. Ignoring her husbands twitching in pain._

_"I'm going to prove to him I can confess my love." Lightning muttered as she chased after Link_

_**End flashback**_

"...Then I was swallowed by the chaos." Lightning finished the story.

Link kept a blank face, "That explains a lot..." He muttered quietly.

Luka looked on fascinated by the story. She then looked at Link, "Where were you after that happened?" She asked.

Lightning curiously looked at him.

"Truth be told. From that time you first got swallowed by the Chaos, it's only been a little less than a week for me. I spent that week wandering within an endless cave which I assume is the same Chaos that destroyed time." Link explained.

Lightning looked down, this was a pretty good plan if she thought so herself. Employ him to guide the souls lost in Chaos and direct them to Vanille's voice when the time comes, a couple days from now.

The three were quiet and began eating whatever was left on their plates. Luka then looked up, "Can I have your hat?" She asked Link.

"My hat?" Link replied. He then gripped his hat after processing the question, "No, you can't have my hat." He answered.

"I'll give you my hat." Luka offered, pulling off her nice hat and holding it out.

"This hat is an important part of my character." Link pointed out, taking his hat off and placing it in his pouch.

Luka leaned onto the table and tilted her head, "Then will you be my husband?" She asked out a sudden question.

Both Lightning and Link dropped their forks in surprise, "What?" Link replied, wanting her to repeat.

Luka sighed, "Well, your not of this world and yet you two bore a child. I'm just curious if the laws of this world will apply to you and whatever you do." She explained her reason of asking to marry him.

Link stammered, "Well, I'm flattered but I'm..." He started out.

Lightning placed her hand on his mouth and pushed him back, "He's already betrothed to me." She pointed out harshly.

Link recovered and pushed her back, "Actually, I'd feel pretty uncomfortable seeing your about 12 years old." He finished what he originally wanted to say.

Luke rose her hand, "512 actually. Give or take." She reminded.

Link looked to the side, this really was too much, "Right. Well, I'm not really into older woman." He replied and decided to leave to see if the train came early.

At this moment, he felt a sharp pain in his back as Lightning kicked him there, causing him to fall down, "And how old are you?" She asked, "Mr. Ageless Hero." She added as an insult.

Link got back onto his feet, "I don't age. I'm practically immortal aside from getting sick and killed." He tried to differentiate him from them.

Lightning crossed her arm, "Hello pot, meet kettle." She insulted as she smirked at him.

"Time means nothing to me. Now and forever more. You are already on the path to getting your time back where you'll become mortal and age again. As well as giving new life." Link explained rather harshly.

"You don't have to say it like that." Luka muttered who was standing next to him.

Lightning and Link then embarked on one of their arguments again. Often calling each other names and saying stuff that made absolutely no sense.

Luka however, found this beautiful. She could see, even though the male may not express his feelings for her, he truly did care for her. Her mom and dad would often fight like this, but it won't escalate violently and they usually made up at the end of the day. Even though he refused her proposal; not that she blames him, she was still stuck in a child's body, so she understood his reluctance, she still found him to be the right choice for the Savior. But if what they say is true, he may disappear from their views once he enters this chaos. It was sad...and beautiful at the same time. In fact, it was so beautiful that she has shed a tear. She gasped in suspense. Even though she made it a job to shed tears for people within Luxerion, they weren't 'real' tears. This one tear though, it gleamed far more brilliantly, sparkling like a diamond. Truly an angels tear.

"Guys!" She called out the two who stopped their arguing to look at her.

"I did it!" She added as she held out her tear on her finger.

Lightning and Link looked at it. Lightning stared at it wide-eyed, "It truly is a tear of an angel." She called out...although whether or not she's being truthful can be debated.

Link on the other hand; kept a straight face. "Alright. It's pretty cool." He pointed out.

As they marveled at it, an intercom buzzed and a voice was heard.

"The Train from The Dead Dunes will arrive shortly. Those who are wishing to get to the Wildlands should be prepared to board."

Link looked up at this, "I'll go reserve our seats." He mentioned and walked towards the station. He walked up the steps and looked back at Lightning and Luka. What he saw was pretty impressive to say the least. He never understood what she meant before about saving others souls. Here he saw a light come out of Luka and went into Lightning. He assumed she keeps their lights safe as Chaos threatens to destroy the world. He then turned towards the station and went to the receptionist.

**A bit later**

Lightning came walking onto the station where she spotted Link sitting on a bench. She walked up to him and sat next to him. "I hope you don't mind going through this for me." She spoke quietly.

Link sighed, "You know me. I can't just leave thousands of innocents to their deaths." He answered as he leaned back.

Lightning looked at him, "I have a favor to ask of you." She started out, catching the Hylian's attention. "When Bhunivelze caused me to awake, he said he will save Serah's soul if I do his bidding. But lately, I'm starting to doubt that." She explained.

Link tilted his head, "You would doubt a god?" He pointed out. True, he doesn't know the relationships between this world and their gods, but if he learned anything about his is that they usually keep their promises.

"I know I shouldn't. But I'm starting to think that he is just using that as an incentive to have me save peoples souls." She finished explaining.

Link looked ahead, "You want me to find Serah's soul?" He figured out.

"You will only be in there for a few days. The last days on this world is already coming to its end." Lightning pointed out.

"I'll find her." Link reassured. As he said that, the train came along.

"Now arriving at South-Luxerion. To those getting off; thank you for traveling with us and we hope it's not the last time. To those staying; please remain in your seat until we disembark."

So with the train here, our dynamic duo went on the train.

Back down the stairs, Luka watched them leave. As soon as the train left, she reached into her pouch and pulled out a familiar looking green hat. As she held it, she smelled it before sighing. She was going to cherish this forever. Something is seriously wrong with this girl.

**Later**

Link looked out the window and examined the surroundings. He had a hard time believing that this peaceful looking world; if inhabitant by monsters who can probably destroy an ecosystem, is dying. And within a few days, will be gone entirely. While traveling between worlds was nothing foreign to him, he'd imagine many would be awed and speechless at the fact that they would stand on a new world.

Lightning was bored. She could have just teleported the two there, but she needed her energy to save as much souls as possible. She never enjoyed sitting still on the trains and she needed to move her legs. She then figured, it has been a very long time since the two have been together and will most likely not see him after going to the new world, she then thought they could have another session.

"Link." She called out, breaking the Hero's concentration. "Since we haven't seen each other in a long time and who knows if we will again after you go into the Chaos. I was just wondering if we can..." She explained while daintily placing her hand on Link's leg.

Link immediately widened his eyes, "Oh no. Not this again." He replied and got up from his seat.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, "Don't act like you don't want it Hero." She taunted. And just like before, the lioness has set her sights on her target.

Link immediately decided to walk the rest of the way and ran towards the door.

However, as he started to sprint; the train came to a sudden stop and the intercom beeped.

"Please don't run while the train is moving. We want everyone to have a safe journey. So please go back to your seat so we may continue our journey to the Wildlands."

While the train conductor spoke of safety in a kind voice; she failed to foresee what could happen when a fast moving vehicle is put into a sudden stop. As the train stop, Link tripped and face-planted the floor.

Lightning came up behind him and grabbed him by the collar. "It'll be another hour before we arrive at the Wildlands, so we may as well make use of the time together." She explained as she drag Link towards the back. Link; who miraculously had no bruises or wounds from face-planting a floor, gave up on escape. So he sat down, legs straight, arms crossed, and a permanent scowl on his face as he was dragged to his doom. He was starting to think she was bipolar.

**After an unfortunate hour. (For Link)**

So Lightning has done it again. While the back held cargo, it was usually barred access from the general public, but Lightning managed to bribe the manager to let them use the back for their session. Link remained with his wrists tied on the railings and hung down like he was being tortured.

Lightning straightened her clothes, "Come now. I know you have a lot more energy then that, stop leaning down." She replied as she untied Link from the railings, who promptly collapsing onto the floor.

"All passengers. Please prepare to leave the train if you plan on disembarking to the Wildlands. We will be arriving shortly and thank you for traveling with us."

Lightning tilted her head upwards as the announcement came on. "We'll be there soon. So you better get up." She mentioned. Link only sat himself up and leaned against the wall. She sighed and sat down next to him.

Link sighed, "Why do you do this?" He asked. The first time asking a female that actually.

Lightning immediately knew what he meant, "Well, despite all these things I put you through, I truly do care for you." She answered and leaned her head down on his shoulder.

Link slightly moved his head to glance at her, "You have a funny way of showing it." He muttered.

"I know. I never been good at expressing myself." She pointed out.

"I'll say." Link taunted.

Lightning looked at him, "What about you?" She asked. "Do you feel for me the same way I feel for you?" She added to her words.

Link blinked. He never thought of hearing that. Especially from her. "Truth be told. I have been alive for a long time. I watched people come and go. I think I stopped expressing myself emotionally to others somewhere on that road." He explained. Maybe this is why he can tolerate all these things that happen to him.

Lightning felt mixed feelings. Something she never experienced before. She was hurt to say the least. But then again, she pretty much forced him upon these scenarios. "Can I ask you another favor?" She called out.

Link only tilted his head at her again.

"If you ever develop them again. If you feel the same way I feel for you. Can you come to the New World and live with me?" She requested.

Link looked ahead, "I don't know if I'll be able to do that, so we'll see." He replied. He wasn't sure if he'll be able to find the New World and if he could, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop his travels to live with her. Then again, if he ever developed emotions again and develop feelings for her, maybe a life with her wouldn't be so bad.

"Now arriving at the Wildlands. To those getting off; thank you for traveling with us and we hope it's not the last time. Also watch out for Feral Chocobos. To those staying; please remain in your seat until we disembark."

"Seems we're here." Link replied and got up.

Lightning looked at him before getting up as well.

**After getting off the train**

The two looked around a bit. Link was wondering where the portal was. The one that allowed him to arrive in this world. From what he remembered, as soon as he got out of the darkness, he saw the train in front of him, preparing to disembark. So he got onto the train without looking around. Lightning was in fact looking for something else.

"So how are you going to get me into the Chaos?" Link asked as the two walked down the steps.

Lightning broke from her search to focus on Link, "First, we go to Valhalla." She explained the first step, while pointing at an architecture in the distance. Link only wondered how they were going to get over there. "Second, we seek out Caius." She explained the second step. Link only thought back that it was Caius who started this all. "Third, we beat the crud out of him until he agrees to our plan." She explained the third part. Link only guessed on how strong he must be if he was able to crash time. "Finally, we send you into the Chaos where you proceed with your mission." She finished up explaining a simple plan.

"And how are we getting to Valhalla?" Link asked. He figured they were going to walk, but that was going to take quite a journey to get there. Lightning only began to look around again. He then felt breeze on his hair, reminding him that he took his hat off when Luka tried to bargain for it. He then felt around his pouch to get it out and put it on...only he couldn't find it. "Where is it?" He muttered as he felt all over the place.

**Far off (in Luxerion)**

"That's a funny hat, Luka." A woman called out.

"It's the latest fashion!" Luka replied enthusiastically as she had a strange cone-shaped hat on her head.

**Back**

"That little scam artist must have taken it." Link muttered and turned around, only to see that the train was gone.

"Too late to get it now." Lightning pointed out and looked into the distance. "Ah, there he is." She called out.

Link; while grumbling evil Hylian curses, looked ahead only to see the scariest thing he saw in this world. White embarked his vision as he was familiar in one world that the color white meant death. He then remembered the announcement when they arrived saying watch out for Feral Chocobos. So he knew that this creature was in fact one of these Feral Chocobos. So he drew his sword.

Lightning looked at him, "Don't fight him. This is Odin. My noble steed." She announced as she went to the white chocobo and rubbed him in the chest.

Link only remained quiet as he continued to count how many deaths this bird has caused.

Lightning immediately saw the look in concern in his eyes, "He's harmless. Unless you are a monster, in which you are not, now come on." She explained as she hopped on.

Link still held onto his sword, "I'm sorry, Lightning. But me and birds do not mix." He announced as he remembered back in the times when Cucoos attacked him without hesitation or provocation.

"We can only get to Valhalla through him." Lightning announced, "So put your sword away." She added while glaring at him.

Link sighed, he only hoped this creature won't attack him. "Fine." He replied and put his sword away.

"Good. Now stay there." Lightning replied as she went around Link and walked behind him.

Link grew worried, "What are you doing?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but Odin doesn't let anyone but me ride him. Your going to have to be carried." Lightning announced as Odin bent his neck down and gripped his collar with his beak.

"What? Hey!" Link called out as the bird lifted him off the ground.

"Enjoy the ride." Lightning replied as they began to walk towards Valhalla.

**Upon arriving at the bridge to Valhalla**

"So this Caius guy lives up here isolated from everyone else?" Link asked as he was still carried by Odin the Chocobo from the back of his collar. The Chocobo dropped him onto his feet as he felt his mistress get off.

Lightning dusted herself as she stood straight, "Not just him but many incarnations of the Farseer. A woman gifted with the ability to see the future and change the fate of the world." She explained as she looked upon the architecture.

Link stood straight and stretched his arms, "Doesn't look like it done this world any good." He muttered. He then studied the area, "So the gate is in here?" He added.

"I sort of mislead you. You'll most likely be going back into the darkness where you were before coming here, but I believe you can help save this world through there." Lightning explained. "You can help guide the fallen souls to the new world. My friend; Vanille can communicate with them, when you here her voice, guide the lost souls towards her. She'll finish the job by leading them to the new world and I'll lead the living to the new world." She explained her plan.

Link was sort of conflicted. He just wanted to come see this world for a bit, see the progress their child has done. Now he's enlisted as a Savior to guide the souls lost in Chaos. On top of that, his Goddesses still didn't want to give him the Master Sword as they figured he won't be needing it. "Alright. I'll do what I can." He agreed nonetheless, because he couldn't just let many souls die.

"And here's the tricky part." Lightning added, catching his attention, "We have to wait to see if Caius would let you into the Chaos, but if he refuses, we may have to beat him onto submission to agree to our plan." She added a tiny little detail.

Now this would require the use of the Master Sword, so he looked Skyward to see if the Goddesses would grant it onto him.

...

...But they ignored him, so he's stuck with his longsword.

Without further delay, the two started walking onto the bridge and entered Valhalla.

It was quiet when they entered the building, but Chaos stilled flowed in tiny bits of the area. "This way." Lightning pointed out, guiding Link through the ruins of Valhalla. "He's most likely on Etro's Throne, steeling himself for a battle, he could just predict what our movements and intentions are. When we let our guard down, that's when he'll swoop down and plunge his sword into our backs." Lightning continued to explain Caius in a dekunutshell.

"So this guy; Caius. He's a warrior of untold valor, sitting petty on a throne, fingers grasping each other as he steels himself for combat?" Link summarized her explanation.

"Right. He's always one step ahead. He's thinking of our motives right now and can sneak up on us."

"Or I could just be playing tag with all the incarnations of Yeul's in this building." A gruff, calm voice spurted out.

The two immediately drew their swords and readied themselves for combat.

As Chaos gathered in front of them, their target emerged from it. His violet eyes looking into the eyes of the Reaper of Souls...and into the cold ones he wouldn't care about. He relaxed his muscles and breathed slowly as if to get ready for battle immediately. Then another Chaos gathered besides him and out came a young girl with lavender colored hair who ran up to him, tapping him in the arm, gleefully shouting, "Your it!" After this, she departed into the Chaos again.

The two were confused at this. Here they were expecting another great battle, but it turns out he's already occupied in playing tag with the many Yeul's in Valhalla.

Caius looked at Lightning and immediately knew what she was thinking, "You forget; Huntress of Souls. Even though centuries has pasted for us, all the Yeul's in this building still possess the minds of a twelve year old." He explained as another Chaos gathered besides him and another young lavender haired girl emerged from it. Unlike the other before it, she looked more mature and serious. "With notable exceptions." Caius added.

Lightning began to stammer, she didn't know what to make of this. She always thought Caius would be the type to force them to do homework or something. Not play games with them.

Seeing her unable to make words, Caius lowered his eyebrows, "Why have you returned?" He asked, "We have told you we do not require your Salvation." Caius again reminded her.

Lightning continued to stammer. Apparently she couldn't comprehend the fact of Caius being laid back at the moment.

Seeing she's unavailable, Link stepped up, "She has assigned me to enter the Chaos to guide the souls there." He mentioned. Upon these words, Lightning finally got her head straight.

Caius looked at him, "Your soul is not of this world. What hope do you have to take on such a frivolous task?" He asked, quickly noticing that Link is not of this world. (The ears take that fact away.)

Lightning stepped up, "It's because he is not of this world, that I believe he can do it." She pointed out.

Caius then looked at her, "And what makes you think I can open the gateway between this world and the other where lost souls roam?" He pointed out.

Lightning didn't figure this part out, "Well, seeing as you crashed time and everything. I figured you two were capable of that." She muttered out quietly.

"You are correct." The woman besides him muttered, "I can open a gateway of Chaos, but only me and Caius are able to walk through it as our bodies are filled with Chaos. Only a soul filled with light can trek through unharmed." She explained the requirements to walk through the Chaos.

"That's the thing Yeul." Lightning called out, "He was in this Chaos earlier today and just recently escaped." She pointed out.

Yeul looked at Link and studied him, "We are the same, you and I." She called out. Link tilted his head at this fact, he was a male; quite taller than her and not frail-looking, "We endlessly reincarnate, destined the change the world whenever we appear. Then we die and reincarnate and repeat our task, set by the Goddess." She continued to point out the similarities.

Lightning had her arms crossed and leaned towards Link, "Oh look, you found a kindred spirit." She whispered to him.

Link was only quite surprised that she knew that he served a Goddess as well. "The difference being, I don't resent my fate. It gives me a chance to see many things. Have you ever seen a world governed by two giant hands?" He pointed out.

Lightning was getting impatient, "So will you let us in?" She asked.

"No." Caius simply answered.

Lightning sighed, "I guess we just have to beat you until you agree to let us go." She called out as she swung her sword and prepared for combat.

Caius gave a deep sigh, "I've been alive for a terribly long time. I've grown tired of combat." He announced, "I'll let you go into the Chaos if you manage to surprise me with a revelation." He replied his proposition. He's been alive for hundreds of years, he has seen everything, yet he wants to hear of something new.

Link tilted his head, "She's pregnant." He announced.

Caius remained quiet, "That is impossible. Without Etro around, no new life can be born." He pointed out.

Lightning only narrowed her eyes, "Why does everyone think me being pregnant is unbelievable?" She muttered to herself.

"Remember. I'm not of this world. This worlds rules do not apply to me. For all we know, it could by my Goddess that will gift her with new life." Link explained. He was bluffing, he didn't know for sure if Lightning was pregnant, plus he wasn't sure if this worlds rules do apply for him. "Plus...It's Lightning being pregnant." He emphasized the point.

Caius only stood still with a blank face as thought bubbles formed above him. Yeul only looked at the bubbles, wondering how he was doing that. "Lightning pregnant." He muttered then pictured Lightning with a noticeable belly.

He blinked, "Your right. That is unbelievable." He replied.

Lightning only lowered her shoulders, "Seriously?" She muttered.

"So you'll let me go in?" Link asked.

Caius thought for a while and looked at Yeul, who nodded, "Very well. Hero of Souls. I'll grant you passage within the Chaos, but know this. Once you go in, you may not get out. Even if you do, you'll find nothing in this world." He explained and granted Link a new title. He's now known as Hero of Souls.

"That's fine by me." Link agreed to the prospects. He was confident that he'll be able to find a way out of the Chaos, he just wasn't sure where it'll lead him next.

Caius turned around and drew his sword. He held it up with both hands and slashed down with a grunt. As he done that, Chaos gathered in front of him and remained there. "Here, you'll enter a world of darkness. Neither time, nor sustenance will occur there. While you may become ageless in there, your mind will continue to decay. Knowing this, will you continue on?" Caius once again explained what Link may experience.

Link was confident, "I'm already ageless and my mind has seen better days. I'll be fine." He answered and stood in front of the Chaos.

Lightning stood next to him, "Remember to find Serah's soul." She called out.

"I will." Link reassured as he continued to examine the gateway.

"Will we see each other again?" She asked. She knew that this may be the last time they'll be in each others company.

Link looked at her, "Who knows?" He replied, "Let's see what the future will hold for us." He announced as he took his first step into the Chaos. Feeling the chills, he looked back at Lightning. "Here." He called out.

Lightning only gasped as light came out of his body and went into hers. "This is your soul." She pointed out.

"Let me add my strength to yours." Link replied and held up his left hand where a symbol appeared. The symbol being three triangles making a bigger one with the right triangle shining brighter.

Lightning became startled when her left hand started to emit a bright light and the same symbol appeared on her. "What's this?" She called out.

"You'll find out." He answered and looked into the Chaos. He took a deep breath before departing into the Chaos. As he disappeared from view, the Chaos dissipated.

Yeul looked at her, "He is now within the field of Chaos. Whether or not you see each other again will be up to the chance of fate." She explained and turned around before opening another gateway and walked in.

Caius looked at her, "Now that you've done your business here. You have no reason to stay here." He replied and turned around before disappearing into the Chaos.

Lightning turned around and looked at her hand once more. "What did you leave me with?" She asked herself, before leaving Valhalla and continue her mission to save this world.

What she would later find out is that the strength he has given her would eventually be key to resisting Bhunivelze's influence and giving her an indomitable will.

**Within the Chaos**

Link held his hands up in front of his face as the Chaos done all it can to stop him in his tracks. However, the Chaos gave up and Link came upon a clearing of a night beach. "So here I am again." He muttered to himself.

"Your back!" A voice called out.

Link turned around to see a certain blue haired woman running up to him, "Your still here?" He called out surprised.

**Fin**  
**XoXoX**

**A month later. After going to the new world.**

After conquering Bhunivelze and departing to the new world with her sister and her friends; as well as her and Link's child. Lightning began to feel sick. Not just any sickness, her stomach kept burning and she kept throwing up. So one day she decided to check something although it should be impossible. She leaned on the sink in their washroom and looked at a certain stick. After the stick turned pink, she widened her eyes.

"Holy damn, I am pregnant!" She shouted, surprised.

**XoXoX**

**I know I made Link the Butt Monkey in this series; but I think this entry Take its up to Eleven! First the woman he was forced to have a child with is still alive after 500 years, gets scammed of something very valuable, (1 rupee) a little girl (Who is past 500 years old) has a crush on him; who also stole his hat, the world is ending and if he doesn't do his part, then he's lost in the darkness again, his own child can't even call him dada, and worse of all, his name gets lost in history despite the fact that his (forced) spouse is a famous heroine in the world of Cocoon...then again when she was swallowed by the Chaos, everyone forgot about her... With all that in account, I'd say this is Majora's Mask all over again...just too much to handle at once.**

**I also did not mean to have Lightning have something akin to split personality. You saw what you read; she's crazy and unpredictable on one side, and caring and loving on the other...She just randomly switches between two sides.**

**But hey, as much as the Journey Notes are concerned; I'd say this one is more serious of the bunch. As such, if I continue this, I may just make it into a separate continuity. Can't have our unfortunate Hero tied down to a woman in this series. Ooh! Alternate ending! Yeah, I'll say it is an alternate ending to this series.**

**I think I developed a new heartspot for these two.**

**I originally planned to have Link get a session with Yeul; but decided against it since Caius will most likely not let him go one step close to her...even if it's Yeul's wish. Plus, she is pretty young, (Despite being like Link who is ageless.) so that was also a reason to go against it.**

**Don't know what contradict me to include Luka in this fic; as well as changing her side-quest entirely. But what's done is done. And she still has Link's hat.**

**I started writing this about a month ago. Been writing it a bit here and there, before realizing I was almost finished on Valetines Day. So I figured I should upload it on said day. However, I became tired and fell asleep as usual, so now Happy Late Valentines Day.**

**I'm not going to lie. I like Liam O'Brien's voice. To the point where I can recognize it on any animated character.**

**And here ends another Journey Note with Link and Lightning. Child Number Two is also on the way. Although truth be told, I don't know where to go from here.**


End file.
